The disclosure relates to a guide carriage.
DE 10 2007 057 834 A1 has disclosed a guide carriage which is provided for use with an elongate guide rail. The guide carriage comprises four rows of spherical rolling bodies which are received in each case in an associated endless circulatory channel. Each circulatory channel comprises a load-bearing section and a return channel which are connected to one another at their two ends which lie opposite one another via in each case one curved deflection channel. The load-bearing section is delimited by a carriage raceway on the guide carriage and a rail raceway on the guide rail which extend in each case in a longitudinal direction. All the deflection channels are arranged within two separate end caps which are fastened to the two longitudinal end faces of the main body of the guide carriage which lie opposite one another. The separate main body made from metal, in particular from steel, is of U-shaped configuration as viewed in cross section. In each case one raceway insert which is composed of hardened steel bears against the inner sides of the corresponding U-limbs, in each case two carriage raceways being provided on one raceway insert.
In order to hold the rolling bodies in the guide carriage when the latter is not mounted on the guide rail, a rolling-body holding web is provided which is configured in one piece with the end caps. The clear span between the rolling-body holding web and the main body in the region of the rail raceway is configured so as to be smaller than the diameter of the rolling bodies, with the result that the latter cannot pass through the corresponding gap.